


Jaunty Jackie

by flickawhip



Category: Whodunnit? (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaunty Jackie

For once Jackie was not the one to realise when someone was flirting with her, that had been Jon. Jon had suggested that she visit Noush in her dressing room and, Jackie being who she was, she had accepted without much thought. It was only the girl's shocked and somewhat shy reaction that had given her a sign of the girl's feelings. A sign she read instantly and understood, her smile gentle as she came closer. 

"You didn't think I'd come... did you?"  
Anoushka smiled shyly.

"No... I didn't."  
"Surprise."

Jackie's smile was lightly playful even as she approached the other woman, her touch soft on Noush's cheek. Noush smiled and mewed softly leaning into the touch.   
"Sweet girl."

Jackie murmured gently. 

"Sweet, sweet girl."  
Noush continued to mew and also began licking softly at Jackie's hand. Jackie smiled, kissing the girl's forehead gently. 

"My little kitten."  
Noush mewed and took the opportunity afforded by how close Jackie got to steal a quick sneaky lick of her throat. Jackie laughed softly. 

"We should find a bed..."  
Noush gestured with her head.

"There's one over there..."  
"I'll follow you."  
Jackie smiled as she spoke. Noush smiled and walked over to the bed. Jackie followed quickly. Noush crawled onto the bed. Jackie soon settled beside her, kissing her softly. Noush murred into the kiss. Jackie smiled and slowly deepened the kiss. Noush laid back on the bed as the kiss deepened. Jackie settled over her slowly, moving to unzip the woman's playsuit. 

"Sexy girl."  
"Sexy lady."  
"My girl."

Jackie smiled, kissing her softly, peeling the playsuit free slowly but carefully. Noush mewed and let Jackie take her playsuit.   
"Sexy girl."

Jackie murmured, kissing Noush's neck softly. Noush mewed and lent her head sideways giving Jackie access. Jackie smiled and slowly kissed her way lower. Noush began panting. Jackie purred softly kissing her way down over Noush's neck. Noush gasped and mewed her breathing hitching. Jackie smiled, purring into the girl's neck before kissing her way over her shoulder. Noush tiled her head and gently nipped at Jackie's ears. Jackie gave a low warning growl then continued her way lower. Noush continued mewing and shivering. Jackie purred reassuringly, moving to kiss Noush's inner thigh tenderly. Noush mewed. Jackie smiled as she spoke.   
"Ready baby girl?"  
"Yes, yes, yes!"

Noush mewed in a cute wanton way. Jackie purred and settled to work. Noush mewled and bucked her hips. Jackie purred and sped up. Noush began grinding her womanhood into Jackie's tongue. Jackie growled softly and sped up further. Noush cried out and came apart.


End file.
